


Taking a Wrong (Or is it Right?) Turn

by MTKiseki



Series: Silver and Gold [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, what if Zen ran away to China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: AU: Ryu Hyun decides that the further away from his family he is, the better. It just so happens that Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu were at the Beijing Airport that very same day.





	Taking a Wrong (Or is it Right?) Turn

**Author's Note:**

> idek what I'm doing  
> but this happened  
> Gege = Older Brother  
> Didi = Younger Brother  
>  _Italics_ = English  
>  **Bold** = Chinese/Korean (depends on POV)

Scratching the back of his neck, he glanced around the bustling airport. The words of passing conversations flew over him, the sounds foreign to his ears. Or maybe it was he that was foreign? The looks and pointed fingers directed his way, however, were nothing new, and he pulled the bill of his baseball cap even further over his eyes. Tugging his thinning jacket tighter around him, he weaved through the crowd, trying to search for an exit.

He needed to get away, completely. He wanted absolutely no chance of being dragged back home.

“Oof!” Bumping into someone, he stumbled back, thankfully not hitting anyone behind him. Looking up from beneath his cap, he found a curious pair of eyes looking at him. It took him for a moment to realize why that gaze unsettled him so much.

There was nothing but indifferent curiosity in that gaze.

 **“Are you okay?”** The voice was soft, and he blinked before realizing, yes, the query was targeted at him.

“Um, sorry, I can’t speak Chinese,” Ryu explained, pushing off the ground to stare down at the boy he had bumped into. Midway through his growth spurt, Ryu towered over the other boy by a handful of centimeters.

The boy opened his mouth to reply, only to stop and turn to give attention to...himself? Wait, no, Ryu realized, this was the boy’s twin?

—

“ _Gege_ , I know what you’re thinking; don’t do it,” Ye Qiu warned, his lips twisting into a frown.

His twin just rolled his eyes and pulled his hand free from Ye Qiu’s grasp. “Look at him, _didi_ , he’s lonely. I’ll take good care of him.”

“He isn’t like Dot! He can’t even speak Chinese; how do you expect to communicate with him?” Ye Qiu argued, hands gesturing wildly.

Ye Xiu smirked and turned to ask the silver-haired foreigner, _“Can you speak English?”_

 _“A...little? English...not...well,”_ was the response he got. The boy shifted his weight, squirming under the twins’ stares.

Ye Qiu eyed the boy for a moment longer before brusquely asking, “ _Name?”_

“ _Ryu...not sure no disowned,”_ Ryu mumbled in the end.

Raising a brow, Ye Qiu then sent Ye Xiu a pointed look. It was not in their best interest to take in a runaway. The legal troubles, as well as getting their parents to agree, would be far too troublesome.

“Not a dog,” Ye Qiu stated blandly. “Or a cat, or a bird, or an animal in general.”

Ye Xiu gave him a blank stare in return. “And?”

“Why do you even want to take him in? It’s not like we even have the time to spare. We barely get an hour a day to ourselves,” Ye Qiu grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ryu interjected, his voice slightly shaky, “ _You...two...okay? Not...fall..okay?”_

Their gazes turned back to the other boy, remembering suddenly that he was still there.

 _“You’re too light,”_ Ye Xiu declared. “ _You can’t knock over a fly.”_ After all, Ryu had stumbled back after bumping into them and not the other way around.

Ryu winced. _“Not funds much.”_ He pulled the baseball cap, weathered and faded, down further, hiding away from their gazes.

“Fine, you’re explaining to Father and Mother,” Ye Qiu conceded. Even his icy exterior melted when faced with such helplessness. It had nothing to do with the fact that the other boy reminded him of a newborn Little Dot.

—

He flinched when he felt a touch on his wrist. Glancing up, warm eyes met his gaze and held it steady.

_“Come, you can stay with us.”_

Ryu opened his mouth to refuse, yet the gentle smile greeting him stalled any words from emerging. All he could do was nod, looking away from the nicer twin.

Maybe saving up for the flight to China, and thus far away from his...his former family...was well worth the trouble.

 

* * *

 

* Zen (Ryu Hyun) ends up running away to China because he absolutely did not want to be sent back to his family.

* This is a few months before Ye Xiu intercepted Ye Qiu’s attempt to run away, so the twins are 15.

* Ryu is 15 according to Korea’s calendar, 14 internationally.

* The twins don’t end up running away, because now they have a ‘pet’ to take care of. It’s easier using the Ye family’s resources to provide for Ryu.

* Ye parents are rather blasé about Ryu’s inclusion, as long as the twins continue excelling.

* Ryu still wants to go into musical theater, but first he has to learn the language. The twins help a lot.

* Ryu changes his name to ‘Zen’ during his debut.

* This may or may not be Ye/Ye/Zen. It’s going to be Ye Xiu/Zen regardless.

* Ye Xiu still becomes a pro player for Glory. That’s not going to change. Whether he joins Excellent Era still...well, he’s in Beijing for now.

* Ye Qiu is the one who ends up inheriting their family’s business. He doesn’t really mind, because he can support both Ye Xiu and Zen with the company’s resources.

 


End file.
